A Brother In Need?
by vtLaughingAmaimon
Summary: Johnny and Jimmy are growing up but Jimmy doesn't seem the happiest person when he finds out his brother is experiencing problems with their lives ...could this lead to something much worst in the years to come?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal school day, well for everyone except Ghost and Jimmy, they never really have 'normal' days.

The two friends wandered through the school halls , Ghost looking for his best friend Johnny Toast while Jimmy just kept his head down and glared at anyone who go to close to him and Ghost.

"Why do I have to come to school? This place sucks, it's not like I'll learn anything" Jimmy pouted under his breath.

"Do you have to moan about it? You do this every day" Ghost sighed as he continued down the school halls with books in his arms, correction, his and Jimmy's books. Jimmy wasn't going to carry his, obviously.

After a few minutes of wandering around Ghost spotted Toast near his locker, surrounded by girls, as always. The girls were each trying to ask him out but he simply pushed them all away and walked over to Ghost and Jimmy.

"Hey Ghost" Toast said in his usual British accent as he approached.

"Hi Johnny" Ghost replied with a smile. Glancing at Jimmy, Ghost waited for him to say something.

"Yeah yeah, hello Toaster" Jimmy mumbles just enough for the two Johnny's to hear.

"Hey Ghost I wanna go now, can't we leave?"

Sighing Ghost nodded and turned back to Toast. "Sorry Toast, I have to go"

"It's alright, I'll see you later Ghost" Toast says, ruffling his friends hair under the hoodie he always wears.

Ghost smiled and waved Toast goodbye and headed down the hall to follow Jimmy who'd already wondered off, looking for something to do.

"Jimmy, hold up!" Ghost wheezed as he ran down the hall to catch up with his brother.

Jimmy turned around only to notice his brother was no longer next to him, but on the floor further down the hall from himself with the books he was carrying scattered on the floor, and with the school bullies surrounding him.

"Ghost...?" Jimmy thought out loud in confusion, before he could think about what to do next he saw one of the bigger bullies swing a punch right into Ghost's face. This did not please Jimmy at all, before he knew it he was already sprinting down the hall. In a full out march towards the bully with his own fist clenched by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy ran up to the bullies his fist clenched firmly, he was thinking too fast to figure out what he would do, but without a second thought he slammed his fist into one of the bullies faces. He could hear the breaking of cartilage in their nose causing as both them and himself stumbled backwards.

Jimmy being the only one to regain his balance, readied his fist again while smirking, he liked getting into this sort of thing .

Ghost however was terrified, he was on the floor surrounded by ripped up books and his school stuff everywhere. He looks up with blurry vision and attempts to stand only to be slammed into some lockers and knocked to the floor again.

Jimmy however, was having a blast kicking the bullies where the sun don't shine, punching them so hard their teeth would shatter, but he wasn't doing this all for fun, he was doing it because those lot chose the wrong person to beat up, his brother who was the only thing he truly cared for, even if he never really showed it.

"This is what you get for hurting my brother!" Jimmy yelled as he proceeded to grab and slam the final bully into the lockers, while the rest ran off down the hall, all beaten and bruised.

"Cowards." He spits, and blood pours freely from his nose.

After everything had settled down Jimmy walks over to Ghost who was still on the floor, scared and beaten. Jimmy crouches down and chuckles while lifting his brother off the floor and putting Ghost's arm around his shoulders. "Let's get you to the nurses office" Jimmy chuckled while walking down the hallway with Ghost leaning heavily on his shoulders.

-0-

Ghost and Jimmy were already in the class before the bell had rung, due to going to the nurses office. Ghost now had an ice pack with him, which he held to his head to ease the pain of being thrown against lockers. Jimmy however was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and his head resting on his chest, this was no surprise to Ghost as jimmy slept through a lot of classes anyway.

By the time the teacher entered the class, everyone was in their seats and ready to start.

Ghost was just wanting to get this class over and done with for he was looking forward to meeting with Toast at break, being the only time he could talk to his friend, as he didn't have any classes with him, but unfortunately he knew he would have to wait for his brother after class as he was bound to get told off again.

It was nearing the end of class, and at this point Ghost was staring at the clock, counting down the time left until the bell rung.

"Five more minutes.." Ghost muttered excitedly under his breath while the teacher was still talking. Ghost glanced over at his brother who was sat at the back of the class, still out like a light as everyone was either too afraid of waking him or they just wanted him to get told off.

Five more minutes past, Ghost was shoving his notes and books into his bag as the bell rang and everyone rose from their seats to leave. Ghost was so excited to go and talk to Toast, that he forgot about Jimmy and just sat back down and waited as Jimmy himself hadn't even woken up yet.

"Don't be long boys" Stated the teacher as they packed up their things to leave.

"We won't" Ghost said quietly as he stood up and walked over to his sleeping brother.

"Jimmy..c'mon I should be meeting Toast right now." Ghost was never really able to raise his voice at his brother or even make himself sound stubborn, his voice was just too soft and gentle. So he just tried shaking his brother's shoulders, hoping it'll wake him, and to his surprise it did.


End file.
